


The Alec to my Magnus

by G46Stark



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Malec, Marti is slightly drunk, Martino is Alec, Niccolò is Magnus, Shadowhunter AU, drunk dreams
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G46Stark/pseuds/G46Stark
Summary: Il fatto era che a Martino non piacevano le ragazze, come a tutti i suoi fratelli. No, a lui piacevano i ragazzi.E la cosa peggiore era che si era innamorato di Gio. Il suo parabatai.I parabatai non potevano innamorarsi l’uno dell’altro. Era il più grande tabù della società degli shadowhunter. Nessuno sapeva davvero il perché, ma era la Legge.Dura Lex, sed Lex.La legge è dura, ma è la legge.Ovvero, Martino è Alec di Shadowunter.E' la mia prima storia su Skam Italia, siate clementi.
Relationships: Giovanni Garau & Martino Rametta, Martino Rametta & Filippo Sava, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Alec to my Magnus

La freccia si conficcò nella parete.

Martino emise un grugnito esasperato: era già la quarta che faceva quella fine.

Quel giorno non riusciva proprio a concentrarsi. Non era solito mancare così clamorosamente il bersaglio.

Anzi, a dirla tutta, lui non mancava mai il bersaglio; non da quando aveva dodici anni, almeno.

Era il miglior arciere dell’Istituto. Certo, non è che fosse tutto ‘sto gran merito: nell’Istituto di Roma vivevano sette persone in totale, di cui solo tre erano adulti. Certo, anche lui aveva diciotto anni, ma era ancora considerato uno dei “bambini”, nonostante il fatto che per il Clave lui fosse un adulto a tutti gli effetti. Per il governo degli shadowhunter lui avrebbe potuto partecipare ai consigli ad Alicante, ma i suoi genitori non lo portavano mai con loro, dicendogli che doveva tenere d’occhio i suoi fratelli.

In diciotto anni di vita, Martino non era mai uscito da Roma, e non aveva mai incontrato altri ragazzi shadowhunter. I suoi unici amici erano i suoi tre fratelli: Elia, Luca e Giovanni.

In realtà, Gio era stato adottato: era il figlio del vecchio parabatai di suo padre, che aveva scelto di prenderlo con sé una volta che questi era morto.

Elia e Luca erano suoi fratelli biologici: Elia aveva sedici anni, mentre Luca ne aveva undici, ed era il più piccolo. Per questo motivo tutti lo chiamavano Luchino.

Gio, invece, aveva diciassette anni, ed era il suo migliore amico, nonché suo parabatai.

Martino adorava tutti i suoi fratelli, ma a volte si sentiva invidioso: erano tutti migliori di lui.

Giovanni era il miglior shadowhunter della famiglia, e, stando a quello che diceva papà, il miglior shadowhunter della loro età. Inoltre, era affascinante, estroverso, simpatico, oltre che un gran fregno. Quando giravano per la città senza la runa dell’invisibilità, le ragazze se lo mangiavano con gli occhi.

Elia era altrettanto figo, e aveva un ottimo gusto in fatto di abbigliamento; anche lui attirava tutti gli sguardi delle ragazze. Inoltre, era un ottimo shadowhunter, la sua arma preferita era la frusta di elettro, che padroneggiava come nessun’altro, in famiglia (e lo faceva sembrare ancora più sexy di quanto già non fosse naturalmente).

Luchino, infine, sebbene fosse troppo giovane per combattere seriamente e per essere considerato “figo”, era comunque molto intelligente: era curioso, faceva sempre un sacco di domande e adorava leggere i fumetti. Inoltre, ma questo lo sapeva solo Martino, perché il ragazzino aveva si vergognava a dirlo agli altri, aveva un talento naturale nel disegno.

E poi c’era lui: non era figo (aveva una zazzera di capelli esagerata e il suo guardaroba era composto da felpe col cappuccio ormai scolorite ed informi e magliette che non versavano in condizioni migliori), non era sveglio, aveva un caratteraccio, ed era uno shadowhunter a malapena accettabile.  
L’unica cosa in cui riusciva bene era il tiro con l’arco, e il proteggere i suoi fratelli, che spesso si cacciavano nei guai.

E poi… poi aveva un terribile segreto: un segreto che si portava dentro da tutta la vita. Non sapeva da quando se ne era reso conto, ma di sicuro era da prima che Gio andasse a vivere da loro. Il suo arrivo era stato il passo verso il baratro.

Prima era sempre riuscito a tenere sotto controllo il suo… problema, ma da quando c’era l’altro ragazzo doveva sforzarsi il doppio per riuscire a tenerlo nascosto.

Il fatto era che a Martino non piacevano le ragazze, come a tutti i suoi fratelli. No, a lui piacevano i ragazzi.

E la cosa peggiore era che si era innamorato di Gio. Il suo parabatai.

I parabatai non potevano innamorarsi l’uno dell’altro. Era il più grande tabù della società degli shadowhunter. Nessuno sapeva davvero il perché, ma era la Legge.

Dura Lex, sed Lex.  
La legge è dura, ma è la legge.

Martino scoccò un’altra freccia. Anche questa si unì alle altre nella parete.  
Gettò l’arco a terra, in un gesto di stizza. Quella sera avevano una missione, e lui non aveva fatto un centro da quando aveva iniziato ad allenarsi.  
Come poteva centrare il bersaglio, se la sua testa continuava a tornare a quella mattina?  
Che poi, non è che fosse successo qualcosa di particolare, ma il suo cervello non poteva fare a meno di mandargli il replay della scena.

Quella mattina si era svegliato male: aveva fatto un sogno…proibito su Gio, e si era ritrovato con una spiacevole situazione nei pantaloni.  
Prima di uscire dalla sua stanza per andare in bagno, aveva controllato che nessuno fosse in corridoio, e aveva cercato di raggiungere la stanza il più velocemente possibile: era presto, e i suoi fratelli stavano dormendo, mamma e papà non c’erano, e Spera, il loro istitutore, dormiva in un'altra ala dell’Istituto; ma Martino si vergognava come un cane.  
Una volta raggiunta la porta del bagno, fece un respiro di sollievo; respiro che gli si mozzò in gola quando la porta si spalancò da sola, rivelando Gio completamente bagnato e con addosso nient’altro che un asciugamano striminzito.  
Il volto di Martino assunse la stessa tonalità dei suoi capelli.  
In sei anni di convivenza, gli era già capitato di vedere Gio a petto nudo, mentre si allenavano o quando gli chiedeva di applicargli una runa, ma non gli era mai capitato di vederlo così.

<< Oh, ciao Marti, io ho finito, ti lascio il bagno. >> lo salutò l’altro, allegramente inconsapevole degli stati d’animo del più grande.

<< Però mi sa che ho finito l’acqua calda, pensavo che a nessun altro sarebbe servita per almeno un paio d’ore. >> continuò, iniziando a percorrere il corridoio diretto in camera sua.

Per qualche secondo Marti rimase fermo sulla porta, poi si infilò nel bagno, si chiuse a chiave, e risolse il suo piccolo problema.  
Utilizzare ciò che aveva appena visto gli sembrò naturale: il corpo solido di Gio coperto da goccioline, i suoi ricci resi più scuri dall’acqua…

Peccato che, in quel modo, gli si fosse impressa a fuoco nel cervello.  
E adesso, a quattro ore di distanza, continuasse a tormentarlo.  
Per non parlare poi dell’imbarazzo: Gio si era accorto del suo stato? Come poteva non essere così, quando erano legati dalla runa parabatai? Oltre al fatto che erano uno di fronte all’altro, doveva essersi accorto dell’evidente rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni.  
Gio non era tipo da metterlo in imbarazzo davanti a tutti, ma chissà che aveva pensato.  
Quindi aveva passato tutta la mattinata ad evitare il parabatai. Per fortuna Spera lo aveva incaricato di aiutare Luchino con la storia degli Shadowhunter, facilitando il proposito di Marti.  
Quella sera, però, non avrebbe potuto evitarlo.  
Sarebbe stata una serata davvero imbarazzante.

____________________________

Beh, si sbagliava.  
Non era stata una serata imbarazzante. Era stata una serata incredibilmente frustrante.

Gio non aveva neanche accennato all’episodio di quella mattina, ma c’era Elia, quindi Marti si aspettava che, una volta tornati a casa, il suo parabatai lo avrebbe preso da parte per parlarne.  
E invece no.

La missione era in un club frequentato da mondani, ma gestito da nascosti.  
Da un po’ di tempo a quella parte, in quel club era stata riscontrata dell’attività demoniaca, e quindi il Clave li aveva mandati a controllare.  
Marti non si sentiva propriamente a suo agio nei locali, al contrario di Elia, che si trovava nel suo elemento naturale.  
Il demone effettivamente c’era, erano riusciti a isolarlo e portarlo in un posto appartato, lo avevano eliminato, ma poi era successo qualcosa.

Una ragazzina era spuntata dal nulla e aveva iniziato ad inveire loro contro.  
Da quel momento Gio non c’era più stato con la testa.  
Tutto quello di cui parlava era quella ragazzina.  
E Marti aveva capito.  
Gio aveva una cotta.

\---------------------

Se avessero detto a Marti che una settimana dopo essersi masturbato dopo aver visto Gio seminudo dopo la doccia, avrebbe dovuto aiutare la ragazzina per cui Gio aveva una cotta a trovare sua madre, beh, lui si sarebbe fatto delle grosse risate.

Eppure, era ciò che stava accadendo.

Gio era presissimo da questa nuova tipa, Eva o qualcosa del genere, tanto da passarci praticamente ogni attimo insieme.  
Quella si era pure trasferita all’Istituto!  
Ed Elia era pure d’accordo, perché sosteneva che finalmente potevano conoscere qualcuno della loro età!  
E quella specie di piattola faceva tanto l’ingenua, attirando ancora di più Gio, che aveva una specie di istinto da mamma orsa che lo spingeva a voler coccolare tutti i cuccioli sperduti che trovava!  
Persino Luchino la adorava.  
Ad un certo punto si era pure portata l’amichetto Filippo, che aveva osato toccare il suo arco.

Se fosse stato per lui, quella là si sarebbe arrangiata.

La stava aiutando solo per Gio.

E perché così sperava che, una volta riavuta la madre, lei si sarebbe levata dalle scatole.

Forse, dopo aver parlato col Sommo Stregone, se la sarebbe accollata lui.

Con quella speranza, Marti si era recato con gli altri nel loft del nascosto più in vista della città, che in quel momento era sede di una festa per… il gatto dello stregone.

<< Ma chi diavolo dà una festa per un gatto? >> chiese Marti:

<< Lui è famoso per la sua eccentricità. >> spiegò Elia, che sapeva sempre tutti i pettegolezzi.

<< Ho capito, ma è un gatto!! >> esclamò di nuovo lui, possibile che fosse l’unico a trovarlo strano?

<< A me questo tipo piace già >> sentenziò Filippo:

<< Forza, >> disse Gio: << Sarà più facile se ci dividiamo. >>

Eva si incollò subito a Gio, e Filippo iniziò a seguire Elia.  
E lui si trovò solo, ad un party di nascosti che festeggiavano un gatto.  
La piattola doveva sparire il prima possibile, altrimenti chissà quali altri guai li avrebbe fatti cacciare.  
Iniziò a guardarsi attorno. Lui non aveva idea di che aspetto avesse questo famigerato Sommo Stregone.  
Dopo qualche minuto, si rese conto che molti nascosti lo fissavano con aria sospetta.  
Sapeva che i rapporti tra nascosti e shadowhunter erano parecchio tesi, e immagino che un nephilim che si guardava attorno con fare circospetto ad una festa in cui c’erano solo nascosti potesse sembrare losco.  
Si mise una mano in tasca ed estrasse il cellulare, fingendo di aver ricevuto una chiamata:

<< Sì, pronto? Aspetta che non ti sento, mi metto in un altro punto, un attimo, un attimo. >> disse al telefono, dirigendosi verso una stanza:

<< Eh, no, sì…eh, ecco infatti. >> continuò, entrando in quella che sembrava una camera da letto:

<< No, no, no… infatti no. No, no, no, non se po’ fa’, no. Così no, così no, eh, ceh, non ce si riesce proprio. Eh, che cazzo è? >> ma perché diavolo stava continuando quella sceneggiata?

<< Eh, bla bla bla…vaffanculo. >> finì, rimettendo il cellulare in tasca.

Che cavolo di situazione! Era alla festa di per un gatto, per parlare con il suo padrone per cercare di trovare la madre di una ragazzina che non aveva idea dell’esistenza di shadowhunter e nascosti fino alla settimana prima, e ora stava chiuso in una stanza al buio.  
E pensare che fino alla settimana prima stava così bene!

<< Che cazzo di situazione! Sembra la trama di un romanzo mondano per ragazzini! >> esclamò ad alta voce:

<< “La vita di un giovane shadowhunter viene stravolta dall’arrivo di una mondana tappa, roscia, piattola e che si prende una gigantesca cotta per il suo migliore amico. Per levarsela di torno il giovane shadowhunter deve aiutarla a trovare sua madre, ma i ricordi dell’impiastro sono stati bloccati da un incantesimo; allora il giovane shadowhunter e suoi amici devono andare a cercare l’aiuto di un potente stregone che… >> la luce si accese di colpo, e Marti si girò di scatto verso la porta.

Lì, appoggiato allo stipite, c’era un ragazzo di qualche anno più vecchio di lui, che lo guardava divertito da sotto un ciuffo di ricci scuri.

<< Perché ti sei fermato? >> gli chiese:

<< No, non stavo parlando sul serio, stavo solo cazzeggiando, così… >> borbottò Martino, arrossendo:

<< Peccato. >> sospirò il ragazzo staccandosi dallo stipite ed entrando nella stanza.

<< Figo ‘sto posto, vero? >> commentò poi.

<< Sì. >> rispose, arrossendo ulteriormente una volta realizzato che quella in cui si trovava era una camera da letto.

<< È la mia camera… >> ribattè l’altro.

Martino arrossì ancora di più: << Ehm… scusa, non intendevo… insomma io stavo… >>

Niccolò rise.

Il cuore di Marti fece una capriola.

<< Stavi cercando il potente stregone che ti aiuti a rimuovere l’incantesimo dai ricordi di una ragazza che, a quanto pare, non ti sta molto simpatica? >> disse il ragazzo, avvicinandosi ancora a lui.

Il cuore di Martino iniziò ad esibirsi in una dimostrazione di doppi carpiati.

<< È il tuo giorno fortunato >> gli disse ancora, quando gli fu davanti: << Sono Niccolò Fares. Il sommo stregone di Roma. >>

Lo stregone era a meno di un metro da lui, e Martino notò gli occhi di un verde bellissimo quanto innaturale: erano senza ombra di dubbio il suo marchio demoniaco.  
Tutti gli stregoni ne avevano uno, alcuni avevano la coda, le corna, la pelle di colori strani. Martino non aveva mai incontrato uno stregone, e aveva sempre pensato che i marchi degli stregoni fossero abominevoli, la dimostrazione della loro origine demoniaca, ma quegli occhi erano solo… bellissimi.

<< Beh, tu invece come ti chiami, fiorellino? >>gli chiese lo stregone, scatenando una nuova gara di saltelli nel suo petto:

<< Martino… >> esalò timidamente lo shadowhunter.

<< Bene Marti… sei riuscito a trovare il potente stregone, ora che… >> iniziò Niccolò, ma venne interrotto dalla voce di Gio:  
<  
< Marti, sei qui? Sei per caso riuscito a trovare… >>

<< Il Sommo Stregone? >> lo interruppe Niccolò, voltandosi verso la porta, dove c’erano Gio ed Eva: << A quanto pare sì. >> concluse poi.

\-------------------

Martino spalancò gli occhi.  
Il soffitto della tenda oscillò per alcuni secondi, per poi fermarsi.  
La testa gli stava scoppiando. Che diavolo era successo?

Doveva aver bevuto troppo la sera prima, quando erano andati tutti al pub per festeggiare l’inizio della loro vacanza.

Ecco, probabilmente aveva fatto la figura dell’ubriacone davanti ai vecchi amici di Nico… e soprattutto davanti a Luai.  
Tra questo e il fatto che aveva pestato Luai totalmente a caso, probabilmente avrebbero pensato che fosse uscito dalla serie di Viking.

A tal proposito, che diavolo aveva appena sognato?

Era tutta colpa di Filippo, che lo aveva costretto a leggere la saga di Shadowhunter, quando era andato a stare da lui nel periodo in cui aveva rotto con Nico.

<< Ehi, che ci fai sveglio? >> Marti si voltò verso Nico, che lo osservava con lo sguardo assonnato.

<< Ho fatto un sogno strano. >>

<< Che sogno hai fatto? >>

<< Eravamo personaggi di Città di Ossa; io ero Alec e tu eri Magnus. >> gli spiegò: << E poi c’erano anche Gio, Elia, Luchino, Eva e Filo. >>

<< Ceh, io sarei un sommo stregone superfigo? Mi piace, dovremmo provare con i giochi di ruolo. >>

<< Oddio, Nì!! Era solo un sogno! Già tutti hanno scoperto del cassettino delle porcate, ci manca solo che vengano a scoprire di strani giochi di ruolo ispirati da Filippo. >>

Nico rise: << A proposito, Filippo che faceva? >>

<< Filippo era Simon >>

<< Forse non dovresti dirglielo, sarebbe molto offeso, lui vorrebbe essere Magnus! >>

<< L’unico Magnus che possa esserci per il me-Alec sei tu. >>

<< Aww, ti amo, fiorellino >>

<< Oh, no, ti prego! >>

<< Ma come, non mi ami? Non vuoi essere l’Alec di questo Magnus? >>

<< Torna a dormire, Nì… >>

Epilogo

<< Mi sento profondamente tradito da te, Rose! >>

<< Ma era solo un sogno! >>

<< Io non sono Simon! Chi meglio di me può impersonare Magnus Bane? >>

<< Nico. Mi dispiace Filo, ma tu non sei proprio il mio tipo. >>

<< Cooosaaa? >> urlò il più grande:

<< Beh, sei fortunato che non mi piacciono i rosci. >>

I due rimasero per qualche momento in silenzio.

<< A proposito, chi faceva Izzy? >>

<< Elia >> rispose Martino.

Le ragazze, che avevano ascoltato tutto il discorso, scoppiarono a ridere, mentre Filippo si strozzava con il frappè.

<< Beh, che c’è? >> domandò Martino, confuso.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autrice:
> 
> Beh, che ne dite?  
> Spero non sia proprio una schifezza come penso che sia...  
> Comunque, la storia fa parte di una serie che comprende anche altre storie da altri universi (per ora solo Percy Jackson, una Solangelo) nella quale i personaggi sognano di essere altri personaggi.  
> Vi metto di seguito i personaggi di Shadowhunter con il loro corrispettivo di Skam IT.  
> Alec=Martino  
> Jace=Giovanni  
> Magnus=Nico  
> Clary=Eva  
> Isabelle=Elia  
> Simon=Filippo  
> Hodge=Dott.Spera
> 
> Mi dispiace un po' per gli insulti gratuiti alla povera Eva, ma ho immaginato quello che avrebbe potuto provare Alec in Città di Ossa quando ha realizzato che Jace era innamorato di Clary.
> 
> Baci,  
> G46Stark


End file.
